Spirit of the Thaw
by The What-If Writer
Summary: Jack Frost and Bunnymund, run into the little, rabbit-like Spirit of Spring on separate occasions. Ayver (or Ayvie as Jack has named him), is the young bringer of the thaw, who is new to the world but knows that he should have kept far away from the mischievous winter spirit...him and his idea of 'fun.' Set during Pre-Movie and Post-Trailer scene. NO pairings.
1. Spirit of the Thaw

**_PLEASE_****_ READ BEFORE CONTINUING._**

**_This shouldn't contain any spoilers, but its a prequel fic to my other fics 'Tricks and Treats and Forget-Me-Nots' and 'The Shadow at the Side' which are all middle- stories and prequels themselves to my next, post-movie story that is a sequel to 'Nightmare Dust and the Silver Sands'_**

**_So, here's the order:_**

**_There Must Be a Rule_**

_**A Blackened Memory **_

_**Nightmare Dust and the Silver Sands**_

_**Of Silver Horses**_

_**The Spirit of the Thaw**_

_**Tricks and Treats and Forget-Me-Nots**_

_**The Shadow at the Side.**_

_** Guardians (Post Movie)**_

**_h you will be unfamiliar with a few Original characters mentioned. This surrounds Jack Frost, My OC 'Avyer' and Bunnymund._**

**_Also, I have uploaded fan art/ pictures of Ayver ( and other other OC) on my Devient-art. The link is in my profile _**

**_Please review._**

* * *

The Spirit of Thaw

The snow was stiff and hard on the branches of the tree; The icicles hanging silently and transparent from it's sides. The frost coated the dormant bushes surrounding the frozen lake and the sky was a cloudy shade of grey. It was a chilly day to end winter.

A small, tiny form watched the world from beneath the base of the tree, hidden in the warm, comforting shadows. He breathed in the smell of the Earth as if hoping to keep it which him during the task he was about to start. Dark brown, reddish eyes flickered around the snowy forest, and the tiny form hopped into view quietly and carefully.

It was a small rabbit, barely the size of one's hand. Dark grey fur covered his small, almost fragile looking frame. Black markings were printed along his back resembling the skeleton of a sycamore leaf. Strangely, this rabbit's eyes were faced forward in an almost human-like way; His tiny shoulders and head covered by a brown hood and cloak. His ears sported from holes in the hood, and lastly and not at all least strangely, there was a small circular pendant around his neck.

The tiny rabbit raised his front paw and lifted the round ball hanging around his neck and examined it carefully, nose twitching. It was a minute model of the globe; Parts of which were coated in green sparkles. He smiled brightly to himself and looked around the icy pond.

With a large grin the tiny rabbit hopped along the ice as if it were dry land, slipping not even once. He landed right in the centre of the lake and slammed a large root onto the solid surface.

CRACK.

Green sprinkles of dust leaped from beneath his foot and spread across the ice, and all at once the frozen water began cracking, revealing the water beneath.

The rabbit kitten leaped across the now broken slabs of ice and back onto the snow ground, but once his feet touched the ground the snow began to melt considerably. He turned his head up to the sky, and, as he saw the sun peeking through, leaped high than any rabbit known had done, and began bouncing back and forth from tree-trunk to tree-trunk, green sparks following him all the way, melting the snow and spreading to the branches.

He jumped onto a branch and shook it, ridding it of the biggest icicles and leaving only a few intact as he ran on, spreading the thaw wherever he went with a big smile on his little face.

He loved the thaw, because all it took was a touch, and it happened. He continued running across the land at a high, almost impossible speed. The towns and trees whipped past, and slowly the thaw began to spread.

The Spirit of the Thaw, however, did not work only in one day. His work was gradual, and as he moved to one place to spread the start of spring, he would leave the other partially thawed for a while. By the time he was done in the other place he would return to add a little more spring, until finally the winter was gone.

As he returned to the Town called Burgus, one he was oddly fond of, he watched as the icicles began dripping, and as he wandered towards the town's lake he saw the trees surrounding were beginning to show signs of buds forming. He beamed.

He tapped a large foot on the ground, and below him a tiny sprout appeared from the damp soil between the still-remaining frost.

Then, he heard something.

His ears snapped up and he jumped around, dark eyes flickering around. It was a familiar 'whoosh' sound...one that sounded like-

_"SNOW DAY!"_

The small rabbit hurtled himself out of the way as a wiry youth skidded passed on a road of ice trailing behind him, spreading fern-like patterns on the ground as he went. The rabbit glared sourly at him, but stopped short when a large amount of snow fell right on top of him.

He squeaked in protest, struggling furiously in the freezing snow to free himself. That Jack Frost!

Jack came to a sudden halt upon hearing a loud, distressed squeak for nearby. The frost-covered youth halted his playing skiing and glanced around the area just outside of town, before his pale blue eyes rested on something small and fuzzy struggling to get out of the snow.

"Hey there!" He said, grinning as he approached. It was a tiny rabbit- one that almost resembled a certain Easter Bunny that Jack remembered angering during the blizzards of '68. Good times...

He knelt down, almost resembling a monkey, and leaned on his staff as the small rabbit finally freed himself from the snow, sneezing loudly. That's when Jack noticed the little hood and globe trinket around his neck...not to mention the fact he looked a lot different from normal bunnies. (Not that Jack saw many, being a winter sprite...) But he was sure they didn't have eyes on the front of their faces...and didn't glare at him like that.

"Sooooo..." He drawled, tilted his head curiously "What are you supposed to be?"

The rabbit sniffed indignantly and rubbed his face with his paws for a moment. Then, he scowled up at the winter spirit and tapped his foot on the ground. Jack stared at the soil with disinterest. "What?"

There was a pause. Then, slowly, a tiny sprout rose from the ground and was greeted with Jack's very surprised look. The tiny rabbit smiled smugly up at him, raising a root to dust off more snow from his shoulder.

"Oooh..." Jack said, realizing now who he was dealing with "Your a Spring Bunny!"

He laughed a little, adjusting his weight and shuffling to get a better look at the sprout. Then, he noticed the rabbit scowling again. Wait...what month was it? March?

"Hey, C'mon." Jack said, smirking slightly, "Spring's not, like_, that_ late!"

The scowl steadily became more heated. Jack sighed.

"Well...how about we...have a race?" Jack grinend at the idea of fun as the bunny tilted his small head curiously "Whoever wins, gets March for their season. Alright?"

The bunny looked like he was about to protest, but before he could Jack launched himself off the ground and began speeding away, skiing on the ice as he called back:

"Last one to the town square is the looser!" He chortled loudly. There was no way-

SWOOSH.

Abruptly he was knocked off balance as a green cloud of sparks sprang past him. He twirled in the air and regained his balance, this time traveling by air. He looked to his side and saw the little rabbit was running on all for paws on a cloud of bright green, sparkling dust. He grinned widely.

"C'mon!" He back-flipped, giving his speed and extra boots and flying higher into the air. He looked down and saw the minute bunny stare up at him in shock before leaping over a bench, narrowly avoiding some oblivious residents passing by. Then, something unexpected happened.

As the small rabbit smiled to himself and launched his small frame into the air, he began rolling forward like a tiny ball. Then, almost in slow motion, Jack saw the small rabbit's limbs begin to grow longer, his ears sharper and body elongated. Then, in a flash, the figure that had replaced the tiny bunny was running on two legs, arms pumping, head bent down in determination. His jaw dropped.

The rabbit was human-like in figure, though still retained his bunny-like features and feet. His hood and cloak seemed to have grown with him, and with one paw he was clutching he globe around his neck, green sparkles flying around him, circling the human-like rabbit as he sprinted along the green cloud, melting the ice as he went.

Jack shook his head in astonishment, but began grinning again. He swooped down and flew beside the sprinting rabbit, noticing that he couldn't be any bigger (or older) than an seven-year old child.

The rabbit saw him and gave him a competitive grin, speeding up. Jack laughed loudly.

"Oh no ya don't!"

And so the two spirits of season raced each other across the town, leaving a trail of sprouts, slush and thaw; probably the oddest occurence that the townspeople had ever seen. Maybe years later they would tell their relatives and friends that on one day it seemed like Spring and Winter were racing each other at the beginning of March...

"It was like they were fighting over the town!"

They would never know of the race that ended in the town square. And the winner, amazingly, was not winter as he believed he would.

The rabbit boy had sped forward at the last moment and narrowly evaded Jack, leaping onto the statute in the center of town. As he jumped into the air, he turned quickly and sharply, and as he did his form began to shrink. By the time the young bunny landed on top of the statue's head, he was the same, tiny rabbit Jack had encountered at first.

The winter spirit in question came to a halt before the statue, frowning a little up at him. The bunny looked down at him expectantly.

Jack groaned loudly tilted his head back. "Okay, you win!" He announced, feeling peeved. The bunny beamed down at him jubilantly. Jack scowled playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in." He said. Man, this was annoying...

He decided to change the subject, playing idly with his staff as he turned around "So...ya gotta name? I'm Jack Frost, by the way."

The bunny clearly already knew that, for he nodded with a small frown. Jack couldn't help but be please at that. At least one person acknowledged him...

The rabbit tilted his head and bit his lip, considering something. Then, in a tiny, whisper of a voice, he answered.

"Ayveris." Jack rose a brow. His voice did sound very young...how long had he been...spiriting? oh well. "Ayveris...d'you have a nickname?" No offense, it wasn't a really good name. The bunny nodded.

"Ayver." Jack still didn't like it that much, but nodded anyway, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, then, Ayvie." He said. "I'll leave ya to it. Go get 'im, town's yours."

The bunny beamed happily at him, and hopped down from the statue. In a moment he was speeding off to the side, hopping across the buildings like stepping-stones. Jack shook his head.

Since when was he around...?

* * *

**_In the next Chapter, Ayver or 'Avie' as Jack has spontaneously named him is planning on making his first Easter as the Spirit of Spring a special one. He doesn't know eggs walk, though..._**

**_Please review!_**


	2. Easter Sunday

**_Please Review!_**

* * *

Easter Sunday

His friends had told him much about Easter.

It was a spring holiday; And was probably one of the most significant events during the green months that Avyer brought with such care. His friends, his older peers and 'supervisors' told him that one Easter it had always been green, adorned with flowers and birds and other rabbits. At least, until a certain winter sprite began getting out of hand.

Not long ago, one the only day Avyer could remember before his memories ran out, the Moon itself had spoken to him on a frosty day in Mid-March. He had said that Spring was not long enough, and someone must be there to guide it along a protected it.

There needed to be a balance. The Thaw needed to come on time.

That was why he was there; It was the only thing Avyer really knew about himself. He was, in words, the thaw. He brought spring back to live after it had gone to sleep. It appeared it had slept too much thanks to Jack Frost; The main reason Avie didn't like him at first.

But ti turned out he wasn't that bad...just,well...too playful.

But Easter was coming. The nice, spring day that Frost couldn't touch. Anguish, the mysterious masked but kindly spirit that traveled in the shadows told him tales of eggs hidden in bushes and chocolates for the human children. Though why this happened he didn't fully understand.

Either way, it exited him greatly. And he decided this year he'd make it special.

And so he did. He'd made sure it came a few minutes early, this spring. He sprinted around the countries due for their leaves and their dew, sprinkling his green sparkles wherever he went. By the time he was done the leaves were green and full of life, the sun was shining and the sky was blue. The flowers were still budded in some places, which was why he was wandering around the field he was currently in, scattering pawfulls of green dust around him onto the flowers.

He was in his larger-mode at the moment. He didn't usually transform into his human-like form often, especially away from his burrow home in the North of Scotland. There, he knew he was safe from anything bad (though what bad things he wasn't to sure...Anguish and Hal, the spirit of the autumn holiday Halloween, didn't tell him as much as he'd like them too...) But for now he was relaxed and calmed by the sunny morning and the beautiful gardens around him. He tossed another handful off dust onto the last patch of flowers.

Then, the small pooka-like creature sighed contentedly, letting his shoulders rest. All done.

Suddenly his ears picked up a sound out of the ordinary. Avie froze and stood stark-still, hands raised slightly, ears standing up straight.

It sounded like...a warping sound mixed with a whoosh. How very strange...

He placed a paw onto his globe, his main force of power (much like Jack's staff, he added) and slipped quickly into his smaller bunny form. Then, he hopped to the side and ducked beneath a bush.

A bee flew by his nose as he waited. And waited.

Then, something extraordinary happened.

A line of tiny, oval-shaped figures began appearing from a hole that had suddenly appeared in the grassy ground. The hopped out of the hole and began spreading out into dozens of little lines. As his dark eyes flickered around, Avie saw that the little figures were eggs...with...legs!

He gasped, mouth opening in a large, jaw-dropped smile. He hopped out from his hiding place and stood beside the marching eggs, hopping on the spot giddily. They were walking!

beaming, he sniffed one of them and caught the faint whiff of...paint. And chocolate. He shook his head and moved back, allowing them to wander by him. He laughed silently to himself and began following them along, glancing around quickly at the all the different patterns and shapes.

Wow! This was- oh, gosh! Whoo!

He hopped back over to the hole and watched as more and more of the marching, colourful eggs hopped into view. He smiled brightly again, tilted his head and watching them go. Some of them began hiding themselves in the bushes, and suddenly he remembered what Anguish, Ducky and Hal spoke about. Easter Eggs hunts! Wouldn't the children be pleased...

But...where was the Easter Bunny?

Avyer tilted his head curiously, frowning a little. What would this rabbit look like? He'd heard stories of a fluffy little creature like himself (at least in his smaller form)

_Huh...wonder where he is..._

Suddenly there was a whooshing sound from the depths of the hole, and at once Ayver knew something bigger was approaching from wherever it went. He darted back in surprise when a figure rose quickly out of the hole, stepping onto the green, drew-covered grass.

Ayver gasped, slipping back into the bushes, at first afraid of this tall being...until he realized.

It looked a lot like he did in his big form. Human-like in shape, with large hind legs and feet. His arms resembled a man's, though notably shorter. He sported lighter grey fur than Ayver, a colour that took on a slightly blue tint. Black, spring-like markings were spread all over his body unlike Avie who only had a few, like the large sycamore skeleton shape on his back. His eyes were bright green in contrast to his own dark brownish-red, and his face was a different shape. Ayver notated that the stranger was indeed a rabbit...maybe even a kind like him.

Ayver tilted his head curiously. Strange. He never thought of himself as having a kind...and he was not born the way he was in his bigger form. That much he knew.

Wait...was this...the Easter Bunny.

Ayver shook his head uncertainly. Definitely not cute and cuddly like Hal had said.

The Easter Bunny surveyed his surroundings with a surprised look that melted into that of pleasant approval. Ayver couldn't help but beam with pride. He liked the way Spring turned out!

Then, the Easter Bunny began walking along the small rows of eggs, and gesturing with his arms to different past of the woods and field. There was a town just near here; Probably filled with the children who would find these colourful eggs.

Now there were thousands of colour full eggs moving away from sight. Ayver, not wanter to lose them, hurried after in the bushes. He kept his distance so he wouldn't disturb the Ester Bunny's work.

He followed him as the eggs dispersed, and he watched as the Ester Bunny slipped into the town nearby and began hiding eggs in the gardens behind the homes. Ayvie retreated to the forest just as the eggs began vanishing, hidden in the early morning.

He returned to the clearing and looked around the flowery foliage. Hm...he didn't do too bad did it? after it, it was bright and green...

SLAM.

Abrutply a branch fell from the trees above and his the ground a centimeter away from him, scaring the small rabbit kitten and sending him darting into the bushes, only to get his cloak caught on the small, prickly branches. He struggled to get back out again, managing to slip out of his cloak but getting his globe model stuck in them, too.

He squeaked a little, his neck slipping out of the string that held the globe around his neck. But even then his fluffy fur caught onto the brush's branches and he ended up tangling himself completely. He was miserably and utter stuck.

He sighed quietly to himself, trying not to panic. He just had to take this nice and easy...

* * *

Bunnymund strode back through the lively forest after what he knew was a job well done. After hours of sending the eggs and treats out, and waiting behind the catch a glimpse of the happily children's smiles when they found them, Bunnymund had retreated back to the forest were the fastest tunnel to his Warren Oasis was placed.

He smiled a little to himself as he glanced around the forest. A very life-filled spring...it was almost as if someone day done it carefully. All the flowers were out and the sun was lighting up every leave and branch. Huh...remarkable.

Suddenly a distressed sound caught his ear. Bunnymund halted and scowled a little, looking around the clearing and spotting something struggling in the bushes, tangled up int the bendy, curling branches.

He approached the small form carefully to keep from frightening it; though it seemed to be panicking already.

He knelt down and found, to his surprise, was a baby rabbit. Grey in fur with black bits here and there, and odd around the face, but a rabbit all the same.

He edged closer a bit, stopped when the smaller long-eared creature spotted him snd began struggling all the more, squeaking anxiously.

"Easy there, lil fella." He murmured, reaching forward with his paws and beginning to untangle him. The rabbit kitten squeaked once, ears bent back and staring at him with wide eyes. Bunnymund frowned as he untangled the little bunny's legs, and once they were free said bunny began struggling even more.

"Ey, Ey!" Bunnymund said, trying to keep him still with one paw on his head and the other untangling the rest of the branches. "Hang on, ye lil' ankle biter. Keep still!"

Finally he freed the little rabbit from the branches and stood, up, holding the disheveled bunny in his hand. Small little guy, wasn't he?

He laughed a little as the small rabbit glanced around worriedly down at the ground, because for him sitting in the Ester Bunny's paw was a great height. Bunnymund placed a paw on his head and began rubbing his head gently. The little bunny was calmed by this and stopped looking around like he was going to be dropped. He sort of reminded him of himself.

"See?" Bunnymund chuckled inwardly as he set the small rabbit down "Nothin' ta worry about, mate."

He gave the small rabbit a gently push to usher him back into the forest. "Off ya go now."

Ayver hurried off into the forest, looking back over his shoulder in wonder. Maybe he should have said something...its note like the was dangerous...but Anguish said that they needed to be hidden for now. He did not know why.

But he was happy the Easter Bunny, strange voice or not, had helped him. He'd been in that bush for hours...

* * *

**_Next, Jack Frost gets his little rabbit friend into a bit of trouble. _**


	3. When it was About Something Else

**_This is set during the trailer for the movie. No spoilers. All lines are from the second trailer, one of the earliest ones. Set after 'The Shadow at the Side'_**

**_There's a pitcure of Ayver in his bigger (more like Bunnymund) form on my Deviant-art. The link is in my profile._**

**_I own Ayver or 'Ayvie' as Jack calls him._**

**PLEASE READ THIS TO AVOID CONFUSION:**

**_This chapter is set AFTER the third chapter of 'Tricks and Treats and Forget-Me-Nots'_**

**_The two previous chapters of this story your reading now are set BEFORE that chapter on the year before._**

**_So, this chapter is set after Tricks and Treats, Alright?_**

* * *

When It Was About Something Else.

It was cold and frosty. The sky was blue and clear, and the sun was shining bitterly down at the late Spring day, as it wasn't much like a spring day at all.

The snow should have begun melting a week ago, and the small figure leaning against the tree knew just as much. Ayver was in his bigger form today, standing on his two long legs and his now longer arms folded uncertainly, his face holding mixed emotions.

He'd been put in charge of spring despite being so young...and here he was, messing up.

Ayver couldn't help but feel like he was doing something wrong when in truth none of this was his fault. He glanced around the frozen lake, the town of Burgess nearby coated in a blanket of soft, new-fallen snow. Ayver shuddered, the chilly breeze drifting past him as if to remind him it was there. He tugged his cloak closer, hood pulled further over his forehead. His ears, however, stood up straight. His rabbit instincts wouldn't allow them to relax...

Jack Frost was truly going for it now. He'd tried talking to him, but Jack hadn't really paid attention- this either being because Ayver barely spoke, or that Jack was just plan stubborn. He rubbed forehead with a groan, fingers tapping on his head thoughtfully.

What was he going to do?

The eight-year old pooka-like creature rubbed his elbows, thinking. Well, he'd just melt the snow again. But...Jack would juts make it snow again.

He sighed deeply, scowling in a heated manner. That teenager could just make him so mad sometimes...and more than once time he felt as if he was the older one of the two, telling off a younger boy for being too reckless.

It didn't help that Jack could be annoying sometimes. He wasn't hateful of Jack, but even though they were sort of friends sometimes (they raced now and again...) he didn't approve of his irresponsible nature. He loved doing things that Avyer felt/ knew (even though he was still very young) would get them in trouble.

Ayver shook his head. He'd just have to try again to convince him. After all, Ester was coming and the snow was still on the ground in this place...

He shifted quickly into his smaller form and began running quickly towards the town. Upon entering he began searching around for the winter sprite, following the trail of fern-like frost patterns and snowball fights. He ducked away from flying balls of frozen water and darted across the street when no cars were present, panting slightly.

These snow days were completely mad...

Then, he spotted him. Jack was sauntering around the town square like he owned the place, a smug grin plastered on his pale, frost-coated frowned and hopped over to him, jumping right in his path.

Jack looked down and saw him instantly, a large smile appearing. He seemed oblivious to the small rabbit's glare.

"Ayvie! How's it going, lil' guy?" He laughed quickly, kneeling down so he was almost at eye-level. That's when he saw his glare.

"Oh, Come on." Jack groaned, still smirking like he hadn't done anything. "It's just a little snow day. Nothing wrong."

"..."

"Ayvie, Seriously." Jack said, losing his smile as the bunny's scowl deepened. Avyer gestured with his small paws towards a shop window were items and props relating to a certain spring holiday were displayed. Oh...

"Well...we could make it different this year." Jack said, having a sudden idea. Ayver, being the young child he was, tilted his head curiously. Huh? "We could make it a white Easter...or just a little bit. Give them a new challenge."

Avie looked hesitant. A white Easter? it was unheard of. Though...who said Ester had to be green? But then it would be easier to find the eggs, without snow...

Conflicted emotions crossed his furry face. Jack gave a less-than serious shrug. "C'mon! Just for one year. We gaze cruise around the place together and if it doesn't work out for the kids, then we can...um, melt the snow."

Ayver liked that idea. If it didn't work (that is, they didn't like it), then he'd fix it. No harm done...right?

He nodded happily in agreement, beaming up at Jack, who pounded his fist in the air triumphantly. "Yea-heha!"

He then reached down and plucked the surprised bunny kitten off the ground. Jack had figured out already how to carry him without needing both hands, and slipped Ayver into his hood. The small bunny flopped into the cover of the fabric, snall nose, eyes and ears looking over the side. Then, Jack bent his knees, shouting out one warning:

"Hang on!"

WHOOSH.

And sudenly they were flying high into the air, higher than Ayver had dared go before. He gasped, heart leaping in fright. He screwed his eyes shut as Jack twirled in the air, laughing like there was no tomorrow. "C'mon, Avie! It's fun!"

The winter spite swooped down, skidding along the streets and spreading frost all over the place as he went. Ayver forced his eyes to open and he glanced around wildly. They were going so fast...it was actually kind of fun!

"Haha, ya see?" Jack called as the bunny nodded brightly. "It's great!"

He smiled widely as they leaped from roof-top to roof-top, and as the day turned into a fun-filled, carefree one, he forgot everything else and enjoyed the ride.

When night came, Ayvie was still sat comfortably in Jack's hood. The aforementioned sprite was wandering through the darkened streets, hand slipped into one pocket and staff slung over his shoulder.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it? You worry to much." He said, glancing over his shoulder at the bunny. Ayvie shrugged, offering a small grin in return.

Jack faced forward again and Ayvie ducked down into his hood more, hiding himself from the cold night air. Jack was wondering what they should do next when something sped behind him to the left at an amazing speed, startling him. He jumped and whirled around, Ayvie gasping in alarm from his hood.

Jack stiffened and took his staff in hand, bending down a little encase of any threat. Then, the figure that had started him sped past again, making both of them jump. Ayvie, now afraid, ducked down and hid completely in Jack's hood, shivering.

Jack began following thee figure, leaping across the rooftops to find out who exactly had tried to catch his attention. He landed in an alley behind a few buildings, and began turning around in a small circle. His pale blue eyes flickered around uneasily.

"Ello, Mate."

Jack gasped and jumped around to face the one addressing him, staff in hand and at the ready. Ayvie, still hidden away in his hood, shuddered.

Who was it? Where they dangerous?

"Been a long time. Blizzard of 68' I believe..."

That voice...hang on a minute...

"Easter Sunday wasn't it?"

Jack dropped his defensive posture and straightened up, smiling brightly. "Bunny!"

Ayvie eyes widened and he tilted his head, but didn't emerge from the hood. The Easter Bunny? he did sound familair...but why did he sound so angry?

The 'blizzard of '68' line echoed in his mind. Wait...did Jack freeze over the Easter Sunday?

Jack! Oh! Ayver clenched his tiny paws furiously. He'd kill him for this! He'd gotten them into such big trouble now...

"You're not still mad about that..." Jack sounded careless. "Are ya?"

The Easter Bunny's voice began dangerously low. "Yes." He growled, and Ayver cringed a little inside Jack's hood. "...But this is about _something else."_

The small rabbit blinked in surprise. Wait, what...

Abruptly something grabbed the hood he was bundled inside by the tips, trapping him inside like a caught hare in a sack and lifting both him and the startled winter sprite into the air. Ayver was frozen in terror as Jack struggled valiantly to escape.

He didn't know what exactly was happening or why, but all he knew was that something big had grabbed them and they were being taken somewhere they clearly did not want to go...wherever it was.

But to no avail. They were shoved inside a large, red sack (both Jack and the unnoticed little rabbit) and the sack was tied shut before Jack could escape. He shouted muffled protests as shattering sound came from outside, along with whistling winds.

Ayver screwed his eyes shut fearfully as they were thrown through the air and were pulled by an unknown but strong force forward. They swung around a few times before falling down, colliding with the ground in a tumble. Jack yelled throughout the event and once they hit the ground, he gave a muffled grunt. They remained in the sack, disheveled and dazed for a few moments. Hushed voices sounded around them as Jack began struggling out, Ayver falling from his hood back into the sack with a small, barely audible '_oof!'_

Jack pulled himself out of the sack and shook his head, head whipping around in alarm. Ayver, still trussed up in the sack, heard a loud, booming voice.

"Hey...there he is! Jack Frost!"

Ayver curled up a little, ears bent back. He had a feeling they were in something very big now. Whether it was trouble or not, big it was. Jack finally replied after a moment of confused silence.

"...Whoa..."

* * *

**_Please review! And if you haven't already, read the other fics. They help with the story._**


End file.
